Rebel fight
by Naitriab
Summary: Sauron has recaptured the one ring and all of Middle Earth has fallen to darkness. All that is left is one small band of rebels trying to defeat the dark lord. With enemies all around them it looks hopless till Aragorn arrives at a plan that may save them


Okay then now this is a new one not sure what if any pairing this is going to end up as could be one about 3 people I'll let you know when I work it out. 

This has no bearing on either 'What if?' or 'An Easterlings story' and is an AU. Very much so.

This story works on the principle that Frodo and Sam had been caught by the orcs in Morder and Sauron had got the ring back. Haven't found many like this around but if people could direct me to any I would be grateful.

Anyway this is set 10 years after Sauron got the ring back and with it has corupted the three elven rings so Galadriel, Gandalf and Elrond are under his power.

Frodo and Sam are dead but most of the other characters should be turnning up in this when I can work them into it.

* * *

"Aragorn?" Farair called cautiously on entering his leaders command centre.  
"Have the scouts returnned yet?" Aragorn asked looking up from his maps.  
"Not yet. There has been no word from Gimli and Pippin either. Should I send a scout after them to see if anything can be determined of their fate"  
"I will not risk any more lives on trying to contact the dwarves. I had hoped that Gimli would be able to find them and persuade them to our cause but it does not seem likely as this is the third month without word." Aragorn replied.  
"Merriadoc seems to be bearing up well though he is working with Eomer and Eowyn on new cavalry tactics." "One of the few benifits, horses do not let orcs ride them" Aragorn said with a grim smile "Do you require anything of me for now?" Faramir asked "Just send the scouts in to me when they return that is all." Aragorn replied.  
"I will do."

Anyone who had known the two men 10 years earlier would scarcely have recognised them now, while both men were still good looking there was an edge to them now which kept everyone as a distance. Aragorn had grown his hair out and it was now halfway down his back, still dressed in black from head to toe he was leaner than he had ever been in the past, the change in attitude had caused Arwen to break off their engagement years before and while the pair still held some fondness for each other there was none of the closeness between them anymore.

Faramir had changed as well, he had escaped from Minas Tirith where he had been a slave for 4 years as a result no-one could get close to him, a scar on his face had almost cost him an eye 3 years before he handled most of the day to day running of the rebel band leaving Aragorn to coordinate efforts with other groups. He had hardened his heart against everyone, a natural reaction to seeing your own father order you into slavery and then watch as your father acts to destroy the world of men for any purpose other than as a food supply for orcs.

"Aragorn?" Legolas called entering the cave. The only remaining member of the Mirkwood royal family Legolas had stood by Aragorn all the way through the last 10 years, in Aragorn he had seen the only man who could unite all the peoples of Middle-Earth and eventually rid them of Sauron. The friendship that had begun when the Fellowship had set out from Rivendell with such high hopes had managed to survive the trials of the last 10 years. Legolas was perhaps the last person that Aragorn kept close to his heart and it had been Legolas who Aragorn had been able to express his anguish when Elrond fell to the shadow and had killed his own sons.  
"Is their any evidence of any more pressance of the enemy on our route?" Aragorn asked "No. There was very little evidence of the Orc anywhere I looked, maybe the rumours are true maybe there is some resistance elsewhere." Legolas said a not of hope in his voice.  
"I would not wait for that to happen I think we can say that we are on our own here." Aragorn sighed.  
"Are you sure that you want to do this? It will be dangerous!" Legolas cautioned.  
"I am sure. I cannot leave it in the hand of the enemy, it is a weapon and as such needs to be wielded. None of the enemy would dare to use it, in truth I am surprised that Sauron has not ordered it destroyed. It broke him once before and it could do it again." Aragorn said.  
"Everything is ready we can leave tomorrow if you think we should"  
"We leave tomorrow, Faramir knows what he is to do if we do not come back. The rebellion will go on without us. It may not last long but it will go on." Aragorn said. He suddenly looked tired more so than Legolas had seen him look at any time in the past.  
"Aragorn, are you alright?" Legolas asked hurrying to his friends side.  
"I'm tired, so very tired of all this." Aragorn whispered. "Tired of not knowing if today might be the day when it all ends. I do not know how much longer I can last watching friends die around me or loose my family to Saurons lure. Promise me that you will not leave me Legolas, I do not think I could bare it if I lost you as well." "I will try and not to leave you Aragorn, you cannot give up though, you are a symbol to the men and women who follow you. Yes Faramir could lead them and would do it well. You are a symbol though, you are a descendant of Isildur, your family defeated Sauron before and may do so again. If we gain the weapon as well then it will do much for morale." Legolas said earnestly.  
"Thank you." Aragorn sid gripping his friends arm in thanks. Legolas smiled briefly at him before slipping out the room and leaving Aragorn to his preparations for the following day they would be journeying to one of the darklord lieutenants strongholds to try and gain the shards of Narsil a weapon that would bring hope to their people and hopefully eventual victory.

* * *

What do you think then? This is probably going to be very dark and not going to be angst free.

Could you please review and let me know what you think of it. If anyone is confused about what is happening to all of the characters at the moment then let me know and I'll try to put up a better summary of what they are all doing.

Thank you.


End file.
